Outsiders
by Haikoui
Summary: It will take more than words for the both of them to learn how to trust each other. A three-shot tale of the journey to Svartalfheim, just for kicks until the movie comes out. Lokane. Set during Thor 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Outsiders

**Author:** Haikoui

**Summary: **It will take more than words for the both of them to learn how to trust each other. A three-shot tale of the journey to Svartalfheim, just for kicks until the movie comes out. Lokane. Set during Thor 2.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!1!one!

* * *

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes, Loki?"_

"_How come Frost Giants are so disliked?"_

"_Oh, my child. Why ask such a question?"_

"_Well, other than the stories in my lessons, I don't understand why they must be such terrors."_

"_I'm sorry, my darling. I do not know how to answer."_

"_It's alright, Mother. I can always ask Father."_

"_Yes… yes, I presume you can."_

His eyes opened to the blinding light of the cell in which he was contained. He'd gotten used to it by now, but it still stung, like the reality of the world he lived in – he had been jailed by the All Father, even by Thor, even by his mother – he quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind and sighed inwardly, unwilling to think of Frigga.

He had nothing better to do in this room. This large yet suffocating room. Only one wall was opaque, whereas the other three were transparent and mocking. _You can try to leave,_ the walls seemed to whisper over and over again, _but you will always be locked here, you raw, dirty, monster. _

And though he didn't look it, he felt as though the walls pulled his true Jotunn form from the very depths of his being to the surface. _What dignity?_ he screamed to himself. _What dignity have you left? What sort of creature are you? Loki, the Sly and the Cunning? The God of Lies? Why, the biggest game played was the one you lost, you pathetic fool. Perhaps your true identity is nothing at all, destined to rot in this cell for the rest of eternity. _

His whole life had been a lie. His family, his origins, his own name – _Odinson? Really? _He grit his teeth together, feeling the anger emanate from him in furious waves. _I am no one's son. _

And _Thor._

_I am no one's brother. _He let a dome of energy slam out to the sparse belongings in his cell.

Thor. Weak, weak Thor. Thor, the _Magnificent Thor,_ who had to be tamed by a measly mortal woman.

Loki snarled at the only solid wall in the room. If not for her, he would have been king. Would have showed them all that he _wasn't _ Jotunn. He was better than that. He was… he was better than those demons. He would have made Asgard perfect.

He would have made _Midgard_ perfect.

And then another fit of fury attacked him, as though he had just been swung at by Mjolnir. Yet, instead of releasing another wave of energy, he clenched his fists and sunk against the wall, barely able to keep the anger off his face.

_Midgard._

He would have made that realm the most powerful – he would have made that realm the one to be reckoned with. He would have _protected_ Midgard. He would have protected Midgard from those terrible demons throughout Yggdrasil. He would have been the one Thanos would have feared. He would have kept Midgard safe from Thanos's rage, from the rest of the Chitauri, from the Dark Elves, from the Frost Giants… all of them would have attacked in due time.

_From yourself?_

"No," he roared, clawing at his head. "No, no, no."

_Insanity is a glorious burden,_ he thought to himself once more.

"No!"

_All that time in my possession, Laufeyson, had rendered you to my whim._

"NO!"

_Did you think Thanos was truly the only one with such a power?_

Loki swallowed and forced himself to withstand the aching pain throughout his body. _I am no one's puppet,_ he thought viciously.

_Liar._

He couldn't tell if that was his own voice or not.

* * *

Her hands were glued to his armor. It seemed impossible for her to let go, but she knew she had to, because otherwise, she was pretty certain she would throw her breakfast up all over him.

"Thor," she gasped, "please, please, put me down."

Thor obeyed her request and set her down carefully. At once, she veered to the left and unceremoniously deposited the contents of her stomach on the floor. After several moments, she straightened ashamedly, unwilling to look Thor in the eye.

There was a hand on her shoulder. "Jane," he said, "you are unwell."

She nodded shakily. "Yeah, I don't feel so great. But don't worry," she added at his worried expression. "I'll get used to it. Travelling between worlds with a wormhole? No big deal. Really."

He looked unsure. "Perhaps you should rest for a small time."

"No, no," she declined hurriedly. "No need. I'm alright." She glanced down at the mess beside her, grimacing. "Sorry about that, by the way. I should clean that up."

"No harm done," said Thor, smiling. "And you shall do nothing while you are here. You are a guest."

For a moment, she forgot she had just travelled light-years through space, and that she wasn't even on Earth any longer. Then she glanced upward.

Nothing in her wildest dreams could have come close to what she was seeing with her very own eyes.

The sky… it looked like a painting. It was a canvas of magnificent color and lights, ready to bring her into the world of the gods. The ray of light that had descended from the sky back on Earth, which she had fantasized about seeing again for so long, was only a bare taste of what Asgard's true beauty was.

"Thor," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

"Yes," he said, looking to the sky, as well. "Yes, it is." He smiled vaguely, and Jane wondered what he was thinking. She debated asking him, but he was conflicted; Mjolnir twitched within his right hand's grip, as if he needed to fly off somewhere else.

"You know," she said to him, "you don't have to accompany me around here. I'm sure I could find my way around."

Thor shook his head. "I am to watch over you during your stay here, Jane."

"You look like you need to be somewhere else," she said.

"I do. But he may wait."

She acknowledged the gender of the event but didn't point it out. "If you insist, I guess."

Thor laughed and took her hand that was waiting by her side with his hand that wasn't occupied by Mjolnir. "Thank you, Jane. And now," he said, standing tall, "allow me to introduce you to my home: Asgard."

* * *

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

Emaciated and exhausted, he leaned against the wall, not caring if Odin or Thor or Heimdall saw him the way he was. His esteem had wasted away along with his identity and his mind.

_Monster,_ hissed the voice.

Loki thought desperately of how to rid himself of the voice. He thought of textbooks, of his lessons, of the stars and of the happy past. He thought of the times Odin had tucked him into his bed when he was only a child. He thought of his mother. "You are _strong,"_ she would say. "You are strong and willful and beautiful, my love."

_Monster._

"I love you, Loki."

_Monster._

"I love you," she would say. "But you must understand why we must do this."

_Monster._

"Why we must lock you up," she would say, frowning.

_Monster._

"Why we must cower in fear in your presence."

_Monster._

"I hate you," she would say. "You monster."

_MONSTER._

"Must you tamper with my memories so?" he shrieked to the empty room.

_You have heart, Loki Laufeyson, _snarled the voice. _No. You _had_ heart. It was taken from you._

It pained Loki to admit it. But the admission allowed him to relinquish the pain that wrought his body, and the voice that spoke through him was welcome rather than hated.

_Jane Foster, _he thought with a sneer, _I hate you._

For the next few hours, he entertained himself by imagining her death by his hands.

* * *

She _knew_ he had to be somewhere important, but he wasn't telling her. "Thor, seriously. I'll be fine on my own. Wherever you have to be, go."

Thor looked at her guiltily. "I do not wish for your first visit to Asgard to be plagued with my absence."

"Go, go," she told him. "It's alright."

He finally nodded, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm lightly. "I shall be back in no time at all, milady. I must tend to Loki."

She stiffened. "Loki?"

"Yes."

"Your brother."

He sighed. "Yes."

She couldn't help shudder at the thought of the madman – mad _God – _who had relished in the destruction of New York City breathing the same air as her. Jane thought about keeping Thor with her for a little while longer, but almost immediately threw the thought away. She couldn't be selfish. Thor was already risking a lot by bringing her to Asgard during a time of terrible danger.

Thor regarded her apologetically. "Shall I still leave you to yourself?"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about me." She smiled at him. "Go on."

He shot her a thankful look before hurrying away, and Jane hugged her arms to herself, choosing to look at the beautiful Asgardian sky rather than ponder over the fact that she shared this sky with a murderer.

How long Jane sat there, she didn't know. In all her honesty, she didn't even care that much. The wonders that Asgard held, let alone the sky itself, seemed to be never-ending. The fact that she had time to absorb it all was more than enough to make her love Thor even more.

In fact, she noticed that time seemed to hardly pass at all. The sky was glorious and unchanging. She supposed it shifted slowly and not nearly as often as Earth's sky did.

Jane loved it. She could nearly _taste_ the constellations, the nebulas, the wonders that seemed to be right at her fingertips.

She occupied herself for what seemed to be the next hour or so by marveling the view above her. She did her best not to think of Erik or Darcy, because she'd left them in such a hurry, and instead tried to memorize what appeared before her eyes.

And though the sky was unchanging in Asgard, time _did _pass. Soon, she saw Thor coming up to her, dressed in a heavy, leather cloak that rested on his armor. He looked conflicted.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I used to think I knew him. I do not know him nearly as well as I had believed. Although..." He chuckled lowly. "His consent to my request does not surprise me as it should have."

Jane didn't respond immediately. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded Thor for a moment, unsure of what to say. She'd never – never, in her wildest dreams – thought she would be in a different _world, _meeting _gods _and participating in their _wars_. What was she supposed to say about Loki?

Her eyes trailed up to the sky for a moment before locking back on to Thor's. "Where is he?"

Thor looked confused, perplexed about why Jane would ask more about Loki. "Still in his room. Cell." Thor shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I loathe the sound of such words."

_He deserves it,_ Jane thought, before nearly gasping at herself. _Jane, don't think like that. Loki is Thor's brother. Thor grew up with him. _

Thor opened his eyes and grasped her hand. "Come. Let me show you my home."

And his home was beautiful. The palace – where Thor (_and Loki,_ she reminded herself) grew up – was a masterpiece of warm colors and jewels. The structure was welcoming despite its opulence, and she loved it, even though she felt a slight twinge of longing for the comfort of New York City (where she had been relocated by SHIELD to help with clean up and with a new project).

The beings who occupied the palace, she noticed, were not nearly as open-armed.

Everywhere she walked, she felt as though the eyes of the mighty Asgardians glared at her from every corner. She felt inferior and unwelcome, as though she weren't qualified to roam among their prodigal kind. Only the strong presence of Thor beside her kept her from fleeing away from their hateful eyes, and she thanked him inwardly for his devotion to her.

"These are your chambers for the evening," said Thor, after expertly navigating through the golden halls. "We will leave for Svartalfheim tomorrow at midday, after my mother and father meet you."

_Meet _them? Jane felt a shock of terror run through her. She could hardly walk through the palace without being sneered at. How was she supposed to handle meeting the King and Queen of – well, of _gods?_

"Do not fear, Jane," said Thor, smiling at her warmly. "My parents know of your great deeds. Aiding a prince of Asgard is no small feat. You shall be recognized with valor within Asgard."

She wanted to relax at his words, to allow the tension to leave her body, but all she could do was quirk the corners of her lips tightly and nod at him.

Thor tucked a small lock of hair behind her ear, allowing his thumb to rest on her cheek. "I do not wish for you to be frightened of my home, Jane."

_Coward._ "I'm not frightened."

He studied her, his smile faltering slightly, before he stepped away. "Then I shall take my leave." He opened the door to her room, stepping aside so she could step in. "Good night, Jane."

Jane bid him goodnight and watched as he walked away, his looming, leather cloak billowing out behind him. At once, she felt vulnerable, and she missed Earth even more.

_Think of the good things, Jane, _she told herself. _You're here with Thor. He'll take care of you. And there's so much to learn here. So much _science. _You've always dreamed of this kind of stuff. _

She peered into her room and nearly fainted. _And it helps that you get to sleep in a palace, too._

* * *

Thor had come to see him today.

_Thor._ He nearly sneered at the thought.

His "brother" had walked to his cell quietly, dressed in an overshadowed drape that hung over his shoulders, which barely managed to conceal his broad-shouldered armor.

"If you betray me," Thor had said, regarding him with hard eyes, "I _will_ kill you."

How badly Loki had wanted to laugh. If only he'd had the same sentiment merely months ago. Even a year past. But instead, Loki had looked up from his relaxed position against the opaque wall in his cell up at the large prince, and inquired jeeringly, "When do we start?"

He might have only imagined it. He might not have imagined it. But he'd seen the left corner of Thor's lips twist upward before he exhaled and turned away swiftly.

Loki hadn't been able to help himself.

"Do be sure to give _Lady Foster_ my greetings."

A few months ago, Thor would have smashed the wall of Loki's cell down in a heartbeat. Yet, Thor had only stiffened before looking over his shoulder at Loki's figure, crouched lowly against the wall. "Mind your words, Silvertongue," Thor had said, almost sadly.

Loki hated Jane Foster even more.

_Perhaps you've finally met your match,_ said the pesky voice in the back of his mind. _Any mortal woman who is so quick to change Thor, the most stubborn of Gods, must be vicious and cunning in her own right._

He didn't want to think it. To know that he'd been replaced by a pathetic mortal was the ultimate insult. Replaced by someone who was trying hard to fit within Asgard, to appeal to Odin and Frigga. Loki leaned his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling, smiling slightly; how _funny_ that he, the Illusionist, should be replaced by a woman of science. Of "Truth." And she would be no more than the laughing stock of the entire palace.

He would see her tomorrow. Wring her pretty little neck. He could envision her writhing form underneath his hands, his choking grip – oh, but he would have _fun_ with this!

_Jane Foster, _he thought viciously, _you are mine for the taking._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Two more chapters. This is kind of a "warm up" multichapter fic for me, since I've only done Lokane oneshots so far. Hopefully, the next two chapters will be longer than this one!**

**Thanks, you guys! Read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Marvel characters. At all. I'm just here to solve my own fanfic needs.

**Notes: **Thanks for the warm reception of this fic! You guys are too sweet. On another note, this chapter is much longer so as to develop the trip to Svartalfheim, as well as the relationship between Loki and Jane. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She saw him.

She didn't know what she was expecting, really. What was she supposed to have seen? Jane had halfway expected Loki to be dressed in dark, regal armor, parading around the palace as though he owned it. She'd expected him to stay in the shadows half the time and disobey orders and wreak havoc and laugh and laugh and laugh.

But he didn't meet that expectation.

He was dressed in a ragged and stained green tunic, torn in several places. He wore no shoes; his feet were dirty and his nails were broken. Several guards stood around him, obstructing the rest of his body from view. His face, from what Jane could see, was gaunt and pale, and his eyes appeared bruised and tired as they stared at the ground.

Loki was not kept in the dark. He was in the open, out for everyone to see. To ogle at.

"Loki," said Thor beside her, stepping forward. He was silent for a few more seconds, before acknowledging the guards. "Why is he not dressed more appropriately for our journey?"

The guards – rather, the Einherjar – look surprised. "We had assumed – "

"Dress him," said Thor. "I will not have him roaming our home in such desolate clothes."

The Einherjar looked at Loki uncertainly. "Prince Thor, forgive us," said one of them. "However, we must inquire. Are the prisoner's powers taken from him?"

Jane saw Loki look up from the ground at Thor, his eyes narrowing. At once, she felt herself flinch away from the intensity of his gaze. He appeared to be battered and beaten, but his eyes flashed with a burning desire to – to –

His eyes locked onto hers.

No amount of shadows could have concealed the grin that grew on his lips. He said nothing, but Jane knew at once that he was _happy_ to see her. And no one paid him any mind. None at all. Thor was looking at the Einherjar, assuring them that _yes, his powers were stripped from him,_ and the Einherjar were busy talking amongst themselves as to what to dress him in so he wouldn't be _too _liberated –

"Loki." Thor's usually warm voice cut coldly through Loki's stare. "You will respect my guest."

Loki's smile vanished, and his eyes immediately dropped to the floor. Jane waited for him to snap back, to retaliate as she'd always thought he did, but he only said quietly, "As you wish, my Prince."

The Einherjar took him away, and when Jane glanced at Thor, she saw him looking shaken and disoriented. Jane felt the terror shoot through her once more, but she tried her best to hide it. She set her hand on Thor's arm as he ran his own hand over his face.

"He has changed," Thor murmured. "I do not know how to speak to him. My own brother. We had always been able to confide in each other. Now, it is as though he has lived a different life since we were young children."

It took several moments for Jane to pull his hand off his face. "Thor, I know you keep trying, but maybe he just isn't who you thought he was."

"No. I have known him all his life. He is my brother." Thor frowned. "He has always been my brother, and always will be. But… that does not excuse his actions."

Thor didn't speak any more. Jane didn't prompt him, fearing that he would become frustrated and would act rashly – such as going to Loki's cell and demanding answers – but Thor seemed more calm than she remembered, and instead, he led her through several grand hallways to the throne room.

She was in a throne room, and not just any throne room – the throne room of a world full of gods. Standing in front of the throne was a slim figure with her hair delicately wrapped on the crown of her head, and she was robed in several layers of what looked to be the finest, white fabric Jane had ever seen.

"Mother," Thor said as they approached the figure. "Good morning. May I introduce you to the fair Midgardian, Lady Jane Foster, who has so graciously bestowed her knowledge upon me during my time of need upon the realm of Midgard?"

Thor's mother smiled sweetly at Jane. "Welcome to Asgard, Lady Jane."

Jane awkwardly clasped her hands in front of her, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Queen – um – my Queen."

"Queen Frigga," said Frigga. "Oh – but you must call me simply Frigga if you are Thor's lady interest."

She flushed at the queen's words. "Thank you, Frigga."

Thor didn't say anything of it, instead looking around and furrowing his brows. "Mother? Where is Father?"

All at once, Frigga's warm and welcoming expression seemed to sag into one of pain. "Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep once more."

Jane wasn't sure how to react to that. She took a look at Thor, who put his head in his hands and sighed heavily – she assumed this was something bad, but that it had happened multiple times now that it had come to be somewhat expected.

Frigga bowed her head. "I apologize, my son. I am only here to tell you. I have no place on this throne without my husband. You must act as king."

"I cannot," said Thor, his voice muffled by his hands. "I am travelling to _Svartalfheim._ I have no _time_ to act in Father's stead, especially in the midst of war."

Frigga remained silent, but Jane knew what she was thinking. Apparently Thor did, too.

"No," said Thor, looking up. "He is a _prisoner._ And he is coming with us. He is the only one who knows Svartalfheim enough to guide us to Malekith."

The queen exhaled and stood up straighter, looking at her son. "I cannot leave your father's side, Thor."

"And I, nor Loki, may remain here to act as king."

Jane had no idea how the politics of Asgard worked, so she kept as still and as quiet as she could. That and the thought of Loki acting as king – again – put her on edge. _The last time, he nearly murdered Thor. And when he came to Earth, he killed thousands of people. He shouldn't be allowed to be king._

"Loki will travel with you," agreed Frigga. "I will not dispute that. You have reason to take him with you. But remember he is your brother, not your prisoner."

"I would not dare argue," said Thor, his tone turning gentle. "But in the eyes of Asgard, he is a traitor, and thus must be treated as such."

There was a moment of silence before Frigga bowed her head. "I will act as queen until you return, my son."

"Thank you, Mother." Thor's tone was sincere.

Frigga smiled and shifted her gaze from her son's to Jane's. "Lady Jane, please accept my apology. I am afraid you have visited during a rare time of Asgard's turmoil."

Jane shook her head hurriedly. "I don't mind." In truth, she minded very much. She wasn't fit for this sort of thing. Not to mention Loki basically promised to murder her a quarter of an hour ago.

_Liar,_ said a voice in her head that didn't quite sound like her own.

She ignored it and watched as Frigga excused herself to be with Odin, leaving Thor and her alone in the throne room, waiting for the Einherjar to bring Loki out again, dressed for their trip.

* * *

Pathetic.

She was _pathetic._ Small, weak, and pitiful. Who was she to strut around, pulling on Thor's arm like he was her own? Who was she to wear Asgard's best silk? Who was she to wake up to the skies of the realm of gods? She was an outsider. She would be nothing more than a passing fancy for Thor, especially since she was a _mortal_. She would die soon enough, if not sooner by Loki's hands.

_An outsider like you,_ snarled the voice in his head.

It was that voice that led Loki to keep his calm. To act obedient in front of Thor and the Einherjar. It was true that he didn't have his magic, couldn't portray the illusions he needed in order to escape. But he could still act. He could still perform. Make them feel the pain they _should_ feel for imprisoning him, for prosecuting him when all he'd wanted was to make Midgard a more powerful, more worthy world.

And it gave him great pleasure to know Thor was in pain for the words Loki spoke. _"As you wish, my Prince," _Loki had muttered brokenly. In truth, he wanted to throttle the weakling that clung to Thor's arm. But he'd kept his cool and had chosen the quiet, submissive route.

_That's what prisoners are, _Loki thought spitefully to himself. _Obedient. There to follow the commands of those who act as their masters. Puppets. Acting, willfully or not, to do the dirty work._

He hated Odin and Thor more and more each day. Odin had wanted him simply as a piece in his game of politics. Thor? Thor was only using him to guide them safely through Svartalfheim.

Safe. He could laugh at that word. Loki'd thought he'd been safe all his life, when in reality he was a beast hiding in fake skin from a world that hated his very species. Even he hated his own species.

Even now, as the Einherjar dressed him in his typical dark green and black regal armor, Loki felt vulnerable, deep inside. But he made no motion to display that. He kept his face blank, his eyes void of any emotion.

_The perfect servant is obedient._

"If I betray you," he whispered to himself, "you will kill me."

The Einherjar stopped their work, looking up at him with eyes narrowed in apprehension, their hands moving toward their swords.

Loki chuckled slightly. "Fools," he said to them. "_You_ cannot kill me. Why betray such weak guards?"

"_You –_ " one of them began furiously, drawing his sword. The others lunged onto him and pulled him away.

Loki _tsk_ed. "What shall your fate be, should you injure Prince Thor's protector for his journey through the Land of the Dark Elves?"

"Bastard," spat the same Einherjar.

Whatever fun Loki had messing with the Einherjar vanished in an instant. "Leave," he shrieked. "Leave. Get out of my sight."

"You are a prisoner," said another Einherjar.

"I am no one's prisoner today," Loki snarled. "I am no one's _anything. _I am Loki only, and you shall do well to remember that. Leave before I remind you what I, _Loki, _am truly capable of!"

The Einherjar trembled in their spots for a moment before bowing and scattering away. _Pathetic, _he sneered inwardly. _These are the guards that protect Asgard. Weak. Had I become king, this would have changed._

He finished dressing by himself, allowing himself some comfort in the confident colors he had grown up in. His helmet, he noticed, he was not allowed to touch. As he attempted to pick it up, it moved further away, and with a slightly angry acceptance, he stopped trying. But the rest of his armor – slightly changed to appear less imposing – was readily available to him, for which he was thankful.

It took him several minutes to leave his cell. Deep inside, he'd feared it would refuse to let him leave, but the transparent walls did not activate. When he finally emerged out of his cell and into the halls of the prison he was kept, he confidently navigated his way back to the throne room, where he was sure Thor was, because _of course, _Thor was acting as king until they left.

When Loki emerged from the prison, he was greeted by a face he hadn't seen since the judgment day he'd had when he'd arrived back to Asgard from Midgard.

"To what do I owe the great pleasure, Lady Sif?" Loki asked dryly.

"I'm to escort you back to Thor," said Sif, lifting her nose up at him. "Since you so graciously frightened your Einherjar away."

"How ladylike of you."

"Yes," said Sif crossly. "I'd like to think so."

She moved forward and bound his hands together with a cuff specially designed for Loki himself – _Thinking of me, All Father? How sweet,_ he thought – and led him to the palace. The Asgardians they passed did their best to avoid looking at him, moving away from him as though he were a deadly plague. Many sent fierce looks of disgust at him, as well, but he set his gaze on Sif's jet black, tangled weave, and strode with his head high behind her toward the throne room.

They finally arrived to see Thor and _Lady Jane Foster_ waiting not at the head of the throne, but off to the side by one of the majestic, intricate columns, and Loki halted by the grand door, unwilling to move closer.

He didn't need to. Thor pulled his lady toward Loki, looking him up and down. "Better," he told Loki. "I apologize, but you must wear those binds for the journey to Svartalfheim."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he held up his cuffed wrists to inspect his prison souvenir. "How shall I guide you if I have no method of protecting my party?"

"I am the sole defense this party requires."

"Arrogant fool," said Loki.

There was a small cough. For a moment, everyone looked somewhat confused (even Sif, who still remained with them), before _Lady Jane Foster_'s hand rose timidly, as though she were hoping to acquire permission to ask a question.

"Thor," she said, "as much as I hate what he's done, maybe he's right."

Loki rose his chin up ever so slightly, daring Thor to retort.

"And _you," _continued Thor's love interest, turning to face Loki and marching straight up to him. He knew exactly what she was going to do before she did it, but he was still surprised that she _actually_ did it.

Her hand pulled back ever so slightly before launching toward his left cheek and slapping him soundly across the face. The hit was firm and stinging, but he overplayed it anyway, to appease her. His head whipped to the side and his vision went black for a split second before his surroundings righted themselves, and he carefully moved his jaw side to side to test it before turning his head back completely to meet her hard glare.

"_That_," she said, "was for New York!"

Oh, he was _impressed._

She was weak, of course. He could have kept his head exactly where it was when she'd hit him, and she would have been the one who was injured, instead. But instead, he'd played her. And she, surprisingly, hadn't played exactly the way he'd wanted her to.

No matter. It would only make everything more interesting. An outsider like her would have fun with an outsider like him.

He watched her carefully, a wide grin growing on his lips as he looked down on her; he could see the adrenaline drain from her as the realization of what she'd done clicked in her mind.

"I _like_ her," he said admiringly, turning his smirk onto Thor before eyeing her again. "You did _well. _What a good _mortal."_

He saw her fists clench angrily, but she moved back and hid her face from him behind her hair. There was a hand on his shoulder and Loki fought the urge to shrug away from it. Twisting around, he saw Thor watching him carefully.

"Loki," said Thor. "Mind your words. _Please."_

Loki's eyes held Thor's gaze evenly before breaking it and moving to the far wall behind the throne. "As you wish, my Prince."

To his pleasure, he saw Thor frown from the corner of his eye and step away. "Sif," said Thor. "We must be on our way."

Loki kept his gaze off of all of them, but he knew what Sif was going to ask for. He had known for a while, and the looks she cast upon Thor's beloved Midgardian were not lost on Loki. "Thor," she said, "may I please have a word with you?"

Surprised, Thor said, "Yes, of course," and walked with her out of the throne room.

Loki took the opportunity to look at _Lady Jane Foster _again. Now, she was hugging herself with her arms, avoiding his eyes, trembling slightly.

"Scared, are we?" he murmured. _Mortals._

"Cold," she said.

"Excuses."

"You know what? I have nothing to say to you," said Jane.

"Oh?" This was becoming an amusing game to him. "I have _much_ to say to you, _Lady Jane."_

She finally met his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see the rage swirling beneath the surface of her glare, but somehow, she managed not to say anything. For a woman who managed to rack up the courage to smack a god in the face, she was restraining herself very well.

"You have done _much_ to help Thor in his time of need." Loki's brows rose innocently, and he shrugged as the next words left his mouth. "His arrogance has been… shall we say… _tamed… _by your 'aid.' So _how,_ Lady Foster, did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anger welled up inside him, threatening to spark through his body in the form of magic. "Liar," he spat at her.

"Listen," she retorted, unfolding her arms. "I don't know what you want with me. I don't even know why I'm here, myself. Thor grabbed me and brought me here. Do you think I want to be here when everyone looks down on me, like I deserve to die instead of stay with Thor? They whisper about me. I wish I could stay here, but I can't. Not in the eyes of your kind!"

He didn't even wait for her to finish as the last word left her mouth. "They are _not my kind,"_ he snapped. "None of them. I am not them, and they are not me. I am no one. I am _Loki_ and I do what I want without the interference of Asgard or any other realm! I am great, and I care not about your _pathetic, Midgardian problems."_

"Well, I have news for you," said Jane hotly. "You _aren't _great. If you are, why are you chained up? Oh, I know why. Because you killed thousands of people in New York!"

Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't anybody? He hated _all_ of them. "I would have made all of you great!"

"At whose expense? Asgard's? Humans themselves?"

"What do you know, _mortal," _he said furiously. "You are only one of Thor's wenches."

There was a very loud silence, pregnant and tense, before he saw the anger in Jane's eyes fade away, replaced with something Loki could not identify. "Don't talk to me," she whispered. "Your words won't make me forgive you for what you've done."

"Likewise," he told her. "I am glad we have come to this conclusion."

With that, Jane huffed and marched out of the throne room, just as Thor and Sif reentered. Loki watched her go triumphantly, noting the frustrated look on Thor's face, but making no motion to apologize.

* * *

When they left Asgard for Svartalfheim, Thor was the only one in their group of three willing to talk. Though he rarely spoke to Loki with the exception of making sure they were heading the right way, much of Thor's time was spent looking after Jane and helping her keep up.

Jane felt useless. What was she supposed to do in her predicament? It wasn't as though she was as strong as either one of the gods she was travelling with. She also didn't want give Loki the pleasure of knowing she wasn't able to keep up. She didn't want any more whispers of how she wasn't worthy of Thor.

_But you aren't. You're not worthy at all. _

Jane grit her teeth together and kept going. She never used to think those thoughts. What was wrong with her? It was like someone was messing with her head.

She cast a glance at Loki, who was several yards ahead of her and Thor. She wouldn't be surprised if _he _could do that. _Are you messing with me, Loki? God of Lies? Would you stoop _that_ low?_

Loki made no motion of hearing her. _He can act, Jane,_ she told herself. _Obviously, he's doing this. It's his way of getting back at you without Thor knowing. You just have to keep yourself sane and not let him win._

When night came and they had to set up camp – Thor, who Jane very quickly learned knew nothing of living in the wilderness, was insistent on sleeping near her to provide her protection – Loki said nothing as he gathered kindling by himself and made a fire.

"You are familiar with this," Thor noted aloud.

Loki glanced up at him but said nothing. He made the fire as best he could with the binds around his wrists and sat himself down in front of it carefully. Jane watched as he leaned closer to the fire – it was as though he was unconsciously trying to get away from the cold. The thought of it made her shiver, and she noticed how truly frigid the temperature was, wherever they were.

"Loki?" said Thor.

"Leave me be," said Loki. "I am tired."

Thor stubbornly opened his mouth to rebuke, but Jane laid a hand on his forearm. "I'm tired, too," she told him. "I'm going to sleep. Alright?"

He was silent for a moment before nodding slightly. "I shall prepare your bedding."

"No, Thor," she said quickly. "You stay here and – "

She faltered, her eyes moving to Loki, who was staring at the fire intently. The unspoken truth rang between the three of them. _Stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything._

"I will," said Thor after a long pause.

Jane hurried away gratefully, eager to leave the presence of the looming Silvertongue. She knew Thor was watching her as she set the fine Asgardian fabrics aside so she could make her sleeping space, but she still felt uneasy; Thor's promise of protection seemed to tremble under her fear of his brother.

_Not his brother. He insists it himself._

She was _scared _of him. She couldn't hide that. She was sure he knew it, too. How she managed to get this far was beyond her.

_You got this far because of curiosity, Jane._ That stupid voice. She wished it would shut up. _You got this far because this is a new chance for you to explore. Face it. Your reckless need for knowledge trumps any godforsaken priorities you _should_ have._

Still…

There was a tingle on the back of her neck. She whipped around and saw Thor attempting to engage Loki in conversation, but the latter stared at the fire ahead of him unseeingly.

Then he looked at her.

And his eyes flashed red for a split second.

She fought every instinct in her body to make a noise. Instead, she stared at him with wide eyes, shaking in her priceless, Asgard-native travelling slippers; he watched her carefully from behind the fire, his eyes now normal, untouched by whatever the hell had possessed him only seconds ago.

Red. His eyes had been red. Red like the color of the blood he'd spilled from the thousands who'd died in New York.

She turned back around to her bed and saw that she'd set it up mindlessly while she'd been immersed in her thoughts. Exhausted (and praying that the tingle she felt from his stare would disappear), she willed herself to sleep, and soon, she was lulled to a shadow of dreams by Thor's low voice several yards away.

The feeling on the back of her neck never left.

* * *

Nights later, Loki felt himself waver.

He still couldn't see her charm. He could see her intelligence – as a knowledgeable god himself, he respected intelligence. But he still hated her. Wanted to hate her. She was scared of him, and he could tell. He watched her, anyway, because she didn't play his games quite as he'd expected her to.

But he still hated her. He hated the way she watched Thor, the way she stumbled this way and that as they made their way to Svartalfheim, the way she sniffed and coughed when the cold became too much. The way she shook when he was near her.

He didn't understand _her_ hatred for him, though. She was not connected with the lives lost in New York City, or whatever that godawful populated region of Midgard was. That was the result of war. Didn't she know that? And that made him hate her even more. Or at least, made him want to hate her.

Because as much as he hated her, he hated himself more for admiring the way she looked up at the sky. The longing in her eyes was one that he replicated often. So he watched her more. Hated her more. Wanted to snap her neck and wanted to break it so she would never look at the sky again.

Thor didn't deserve a lady, much less a mortal, who understood far more about life than Thor did himself.

And Loki hated that Thor got such an intelligent wench.

_I hate her,_ he thought to himself. _I loathe her._

When he looked at her again, he couldn't tell if she thought the same thing.

_Is that what you want to see?_

_I hate her._

_Are you sure?_

_I hate her!_

_You should hate Thor for having her._

_I HATE HER!_

_No, you don't hate her, _said that snide little voice. _You hate Thor for having her first._

"If you betray me, I _will _kill you." That was what Thor had said, before they'd left.

_What a nice life you've lived, Laufeyson._

* * *

They'd both fallen asleep. Thor's beloved was as far away as possible from the fire, though not too far – Loki suspected she still wanted some of the comforting heat it provided. Thor himself slept only a few feet away from Loki, having fallen asleep after staying wake into the wee hours of the night. _What promise have you to keep, Thor?_ thought Loki snidely. _I cannot attack you or your mortal with these binds around my wrists._

_Even here, you bind me. Even here, in unfamiliar territory. Even here, I am not free._

His eyes moved to Jane again.

_She is not worth your time, Laufeyson._

He shut his eyes. _Not Laufeyson. Loki. Loki!_

Beneath his eyelids, he could see him.

_Who?_

Odin. "My son," he said.

_Who?_

Laufey. "A Jotunn," he said.

_Who?_

Thor. "My brother," he said.

_Who?_

Frigga. "My son, my son, my son," she said, reaching for him.

_Who?_

Sif and the Warriors Three. "Monster!" they chanted.

_Who?_

Erik Selvig. "Master!" he said.

_Who?_

Malekith. "Liar," he hissed.

_WHO?_

Jane. "Loki," she said. _"Loki."_

He opened his eyes and saw her above him – literally above him, not in front of him – and behind her was the deep black sky of the night. He felt the sweat drip down from his temple and at once felt uncomfortable – he'd fallen asleep, had somehow lost his cool and had relented to the terrible thoughts in his mind. _Damn you, Malekith!_

"Loki," said Jane. "Good lord, Loki. Get _up. _Please. Are you okay?"

"Do not get near me," he said weakly, sitting up.

Still, he saw her hold out a hand to him. "I may not like you, but for Thor's sake, I don't want you tripping over yourself and neglecting your health. Come on."

_Take her hand and you will be _sorry_, Liesmith._

_I am not your puppet, Malekith._

He grasped her hand and rose, trembling, to his feet. Breathing heavily, he steadied himself and quickly moved away from her. She looked affronted and slightly angry. "Can I get a 'thank you,' or what?"

Loki remained silent. He was unsure if she truly required a sign of gratitude from him. He wasn't grateful to her. He was curious, however, and he made it known. "Why did you help me?"

Jane's irritation with him faded away, and she seemed startled. "Well – you were convulsing and making a lot of noise. Naturally, I was worried."

"Of course."

"What? I was!"

"Keep your voice down," he snarled. "Would you like your precious Thor to wake? Would you like us to be discovered?"

There was a long pause. Finally – "Are we being followed?"

"I cannot say. My senses are dulled by these cursed binds. But Malekith is everywhere."

Through the dark of the suffocating night, he saw Jane stiffen. "Malekith?" she inquired, her voice suddenly small. "The Dark Elf Malekith that Asgard is fighting?"

"He does not concern you," he said softly, seeing her shiver as the cold reached her. Looking at the fire, he saw the remains of the kindling shimmering slightly as the fire died away. "You do not like the cold."

"Well – " She halted, looking somewhat ashamed. "No, I'm alright with it. I actually kind of like it. I like the cold more than the heat. But it's not what I'm used to."

_She would hate Jotunnheim, if she knew the cold of that horrid realm. She would hate the cold forever._

"You do not need to lie to me, Jane Foster," he said quietly. "You do not like the cold."

"I'm not lying," she told him, without missing a beat.

_She's a liar._

_What if – _

_She's a LIAR, Laufeyson!_

He grit his teeth together, watching her carefully. "You do not lie?"

_She's a liar!_

Jane's eyes moved from his eyes to his hands, which rested calmly in his shackles. "I'm not lying, Loki." Her voice was firm. Like Frigga's. He cursed himself silently, at how he could not stay mad at his mother, at how women so strong and so firm were able to reach him.

_She's a liar!_

_Do not mess with me, Malekith! _Loki thought wildly. _Do not twist my mind around in your worthless claws! Why must I think like you? You are no match for the God of Lies. Why must you attempt to tarnish my power? Why must you attempt to destroy the one thing I hope to understand? No one can hide the truth from me. You hope to render my mind useless. You will not succeed._

"Loki?"

"You do not lie."

"No," she said, and he saw a hint of a smile on her face. "I'm not lying."

They were silent for a long while before Loki shrugged off his cloak. "For waking me," he grumbled, giving it to her. "You are not quite so immune to the cold as you believe. Mortals such as you are susceptible to maladies."

The quiet was broken by a heavy and rumbling snore from Thor a number of feet away. The noise made Jane jump while Loki stood stiffly, unwilling to give into the fatigue behind his eyelids. There was a slight scuffle; Jane moved back to her bedding, wrapped tightly in his cloak, and nodded off to sleep.

The mood broken, Loki did his best to stay awake until dawn arrived. He also did his best to suppress the next thought that entered his mind, but it didn't quite work.

_You were supposed to hate her._

And he smiled, ever so slightly. _Malekith, you cannot trick me with such thoughts._

_That wasn't me, Laufeyson, _the voice hissed back. _That was you._

* * *

The next several days and nights passed with few words spoken between Loki and Jane. If Thor noticed – and Jane couldn't imagine that he didn't – he said nothing about it, which was wise of him.

Loki travelled ahead of them, his cloak billowing behind him. Every once in a while, he turned and asked Thor to relieve him of his binds, but Thor refused each time. And each time, Jane could see Loki become more and more frustrated.

"Thor," said Loki, for the fiftieth time, "I cannot guide you properly if I do not have use of my powers."

"I cannot take them off, Loki," Thor replied irately. "They are there for your protection."

Loki scoffed, kicking at the ground. "My protection. Do not lie."

That was always the extent of the request, which was always denied. Loki never pressed further, but Jane could nearly hear the words on the tip of his tongue: _Fool._

One night, as Loki went off to gather kindling once more, Thor grasped Jane's hand and pulled her aside. He searched her eyes intently and Jane felt herself grow uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"You are different," he said.

Puzzled, she shook her head. "What're you talking about?"

"You are different," he repeated. "Has Loki done something to you? You are not yourself. You used to cringe in my brother's presence. What has he done to you to make you so comfortable?"

_Oh._

She hadn't noticed. Had she really – was she really _comfortable?_ When had that happened? She was scared. She was supposed to be scared, wasn't she? She hated him.

She was supposed to hate him. He was supposed to hate her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

At that moment, Loki emerged from the trees in the far distance, carrying an armful of kindling as best he could with his shackles. Thor looked over at him for a brief moment before sighing. "Jane, you have never liked him."

"I still don't. I think he's wretched and messed up."

"Yet you do not fear him."

"I – "

"It is alright, Jane," said Thor. "If this is truly _your_ mind working, and _your_ mind accepting my brother for who he is, then I am happy. As long as he is not tricking you."

"No," she said. "No, he's not tricking me." That was true.

She didn't know why. Was it Malekith? Was it Loki himself? Was it the way he watched the stars when he thought no one would notice? Was it the way he glared down at the shackled that bound him? Was it the way he slept, with tears escaping from his eyelids squeezed shut as he shook through his nightmares?

Was it because he was like her? Cast off, neglected by society? Relegated as an outsider for being something the rest were not?

"Are you cold?" Thor asked her.

"I'm fine, Thor."

She saw Loki look up from the corner of her eye.

"Ah," said Thor. "Good."

And as hard as she tried to push the Norse God of Mischief out of her thoughts – to convince herself that the man who'd killed thousands of people back on Earth was that same man, and not the one who protected them on their journey to Svartalfheim and not the one who expressed feelings when he believed he was unseen – it didn't work.

This time, when his eyes flashed red – and she'd gotten used to it by now – she surprised herself with her curiosity replacing her fear.

Red. Like Thor's cape. Like Asgard's sky. Like the warm fire. Like her favorite mug back in her trailer, when she was in Puente Antiguo.

Though his words were still hateful, his actions were not. If he hated her, he would have done something to her by now, right?

_He could always be playing you. _But no, she didn't think so. Then again, she'd been wrong before. But his red eyes were a comfort now, instead of a terror.

When had he become that protector instead of Thor? She didn't even remember.

* * *

**Too fast? Probably. It's supposed to be a three-shot, so any relationship development between these two is going to be slightly hurried. Sorry.**

**I hope you liked the second chapter! Let me know if you did by reviewing :) Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any one of these characters – they're all Marvel's. Or Norse mythology's. Whoever. Just not me!

**Notes: Important.** I never really state what the conflict is between Malekith and Asgard. I know what it _is_ in the Marvel Comics universe, but for now, I stuck with whatever this fic rode by. And I know Malekith couldn't hypothetically read minds, but let's go with it - he's a very powerful sorcerer! The actual agreement between Loki and Malekith has been changed in this fic, so don't actually expect it to be accurate at all. Also, thanks to everyone for all the great reviews. I'm glad I got my "multi-chapter muscles" warmed up with this three-shot. It was a great ride – maybe I'll do an actual chapter fic next time. Prolly twenty chapters or so, if I can get up to it and actually plan stuff out.

Without further ado, I present the third and final part!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Thor."

Thor looked up from where he was sitting on the ground to see Jane standing at a distance, her hands crossed over her chest as though she were hesitant to talk to him. But – and he smiled slightly as he noticed it – she was brave enough to come forward. "Can we speak for a minute?"

"Of course."

Jane sat down beside him and allowed her hair to fall forward, curtaining a portion of her face from him as she bowed her head. "I want to be honest about something."

He waited patiently. Jane had always been patient with him, even back on Midgard, and especially after being taken to Asgard during such a hectic time. It was only fitting he listen to her troubles.

"I don't… I don't belong here," she said to him. "It's been bothering me. _Plaguing_ me. And I know I shouldn't – I should be appreciative that you brought me here, and I am! Mostly. But I'm not one of you. I'm not a god, or immortal, or even – where do I begin? There's so much beauty here, and I love it. But I don't add anything. I'm not someone who deserves to be here. And your people make it well known."

Thor let her continue. He let her spill everything; he let her set free the thoughts that had been eating at her from the inside. He'd noticed her anxiety and the way she'd changed. The way she'd slowly come to let go of him and his world. The way she began to treasure her Midgardian artifacts – whatever she'd brought along with her when he so foolishly took her away from her home.

And once she'd started, it seemed, she couldn't stop. Thor felt the corners of his lips turn upwards as he watched her. She was babbling, he noticed. She was pulling at the corner of her jacket anxiously, and every once in a while, she bit her lip as she thought about how to break the truth to him – but he already knew the truth. Understood it.

"Jane," he said softly, interrupting her breathless explanation.

"Yes?" she said.

"You need not explain further. I understand."

"You do?"

He placed one of his larger, calloused hands on both of hers, which were clasped in her lap, her thumbs twiddling nervously. "Yes. I do. And I am proud of you, Jane."

"You're – what?"

"You miss your home," said Thor. "During my time on Midgard, I missed Asgard greatly. I wished to be nowhere else but Asgard. I empathize." He paused, watching as she grinned thankfully at him, before continuing, "I cannot possibly wish the same feelings on you. Even if we should be apart."

Jane didn't say anything for a while. Thor noticed her eyes moving to the fire often, as though searching for Loki, and he felt a small twinge of loss reverberate through him.

But he wouldn't dwell on it. He shouldn't. If he did, it would mean unhappiness for him, because Jane would be unhappy, and if she were unhappy, there would be no point in any relationship. She was right. Asgard was not receptive of a mortal's intrusion in their society, even if she were to bite in the Golden Apple of Idunn – but he seriously doubted she would truly do that when her life in Midgard was the one she would never leave.

Sif would be unhappy. She had pulled him aside the day they'd left Asgard for Svartalfheim and had quietly – in one of the rare moments he'd seen her exhibit any sort of feminine act – confessed her feelings for him.

"_I wish you a safe journey, my prince," _she'd said, taking hold of his hand. "_And if something happens – please remember I will always be here, waiting for you."_

"_You are a good friend, Lady Sif,_" he'd replied.

She'd smiled wistfully, as though the word hurt. "_I know I am a good friend to you. However, I hope – one day – perhaps you will come to reciprocate my feelings of love. Perhaps."_

"_Your – " _In a small fit of confusion, he'd stuttered and turned red . _"Your – _"

"_Have I blended so well with the Warriors Three?" _She'd twirled a lock of deep black hair around her finger. A typical feminine act. And yet, he'd never quite noticed it before. "_I have fallen in love with you, Prince Thor. And I will abide by whatever you choose to do."_

"_You have always been one of my dearest friends, Sif," _he had told her. "_This does not change that."_

She had smiled at him, bright and glowing and beautiful. "_I know. I only wanted to tell you, my prince."_

And now, as Thor watched Jane, who was looking everywhere but at Thor, he knew that if she stayed, it would make both Jane and Sif unhappy. Such an act would no doubt upset Thor, knowing that two of his loved women would be uncomfortable.

And Loki, as well.

Loki, who had once fit in Asgard so well, would feel once more like an outcast, more so than he did already. If Jane were to live in Asgard, Thor knew – he _knew – _that Loki would resent his life even more. If a Midgardian such as Jane would live in Asgard, Loki would never, never feel as though he would have a chance to have his life back. It was the nature of the beast, and as much as Thor wished he could have both Jane and Loki with him, he knew that if Jane stayed, Loki would leave – and everyone would be unhappy.

But Jane could go back to Midgard. She would be loved there. _And she can always visit,_ he thought happily.

"Jane," he said. Her head turned to him, her eyes wide and slightly startled. He'd shaken her from her thoughts, whatever they might have been.

"Shall I take you to Midgard, once we are finished in Svartalfheim?"

"Oh, Thor," she said. "I – you don't _have _to."

"I wish to. I do not want to see you unhappy."

Jane sighed. "Thor, I really do love you. I appreciate everything you've done, everything I got to see. But my time away from home really showed me that it wouldn't possibly work. I'm sorry."

Thor nodded, watching as her eyes drifted back to the fire, where Loki sat watching the stars above him. "I know. I am sorry, as well."

Jane leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sif's good for you. I hope you know that."

"You know of her sentiments toward me?" he inquired, frowning.

"Yeah." Her voice came softly from where her head laid against his armor. "It's pretty obvious."

"How – "

"It's a girl thing."

"Ah." He chuckled slightly. "Women. I have yet to understand them."

"Yup," said Jane, popping the "p" at the end and yawning.

They sat for a few minutes in silence before Thor felt her head droop from his shoulder. "Jane. Shall I take you to your bedding?"

"Nah. I'm comfortable." Her voice was slurred and nearly incomprehensible.

"Shall I leave you here?"

"If you want. You can stay with me." There was a moment of silence. "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course, Jane."

"Mm."

Thor smiled and leaned his head on top of hers. "I shall bring you to Asgard often. To visit, of course. And you may do your 'science' here, as well."

"Mm," she repeated. "Sounds fun." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter. Thor decided to remain in silence for a small while before he heard her breathing even out.

He got up as smoothly and as quietly as possible in order to keep Jane from waking. Picking her up carefully, he moved toward the fire and laid her down on her bedding before draping her cover over her gently. Loki, who had been watching the stars again, spoke up from behind Thor in a quiet voice.

"Have you decided to let her go?"

"She would be happier in Midgard," replied Thor.

Loki made a noise of approval. "One of the few admirable actions you've taken, I'm afraid."

"Loki…"

"What?" Loki's voice was short and hurt. "I complimented you, have I not?"

"In Midgard," Thor began, his eyebrows rising, "they call it a 'backhanded compliment.'"

"An insult and a compliment in one," said Loki, nodding. "Midgardian sayings come in handy quite often."

"Insult or not," said Thor, "I wish you would respect Jane more."

"Noted," said Loki dully.

"And I wish you would tell me what plagues you so, Loki," continued Thor. "You have done nothing but mope. Sulk around. Perhaps speak several words to Jane or me."

Loki remained silent, his eyes moving from Thor to the stars above the fire once more. His expression did not change – his eyes were blank, his visage calm and untroubled. But Thor had seen him in the nights when Loki did not sleep. When sleep evaded. When the stars seemed brighter than the shadows seemed dark.

"Please," Thor said, moving toward him. "Please, Loki. If only you understood that I love you."

"What a shame," said Loki, shrugging.

"_Loki."_

"What do you _want_ from me?" Loki's voice turned soft and cold. Loki slouched onto his knees; he closed into himself rather than arguing petulantly, his eyes swirling with an emotion Thor could hardly identify. "What do you wish me to do, Thor? Act as though none of the past _thousands of years_ meant anything? I lived as a part of Asgard. I played the part of a prince. I was cast as a piece in Odin's – and yours, ultimately – game. What was I other than a pawn? Answer me that, _Thor."_

And, of course, Thor did not know how to answer. He didn't know his father's motives; he didn't know Loki's thoughts until barely just now, and even then, he didn't understand why it was still quite such a big deal; he didn't know why the years of brotherhood he had spent with Loki seemed to be rendered meaningless.

Thor saw Loki glance over at Jane's sleeping figure. Without saying a word, he crossed over to Loki and sat beside him on the soft ground.

"Come to pity the beast?" said Loki.

"Hardly." Thor's voice was low, quiet.

Loki scoffed slightly, pulling out of his closed form. "Lady Jane pities the beast." He paused, and then – "I could have visited her, like I had promised. I could have killed her. Could have drowned her in her own blood."

"Brother, please do not speak such ugly words. They do not become you."

"Could have snapped her neck into two," he continued, without skipping a beat. "Could have frozen her and crushed her. I still can. Can crush her, kill her – "

"Love her," said Thor.

" – love her – what?"

"Love her. You love her," said Thor.

"No, I don't," said Loki.

"You _could _have done all of those horrible actions. But you chose not to. You love her," explained Thor.

"Or, perhaps – _perhaps – _I think she is not worth my time!"

"If she is not worth your time, you would have abandoned us long ago."

Loki glared daggers at the thunder god, clenching and unclenching his fists. "She is a mortal and she is pathetically weak. I do not _love_ her. If anything, I – "

"Well, you do not hate her, that is clearly certain," said Thor, sighing.

"Yes, I do," said Loki. And then – if Thor saw correctly – his eyes turned scarlet, flashing violently, before fading away nearly as quickly as it had happened, returning his eyes to the same dark green they had always been, tinged with unnatural blue – the same blue Thor remembered seeing in Loki's eyes the day of the attack on New York.

And Thor said, in a voice so quiet he could hardly believe he was able to get it out, "Liar."

Snarling, Loki lunged forward, pinning Thor to the ground as best he could with his hands bound by cuffs; he aimed for Thor's neck, putting pressure on it with both palms. "_YOU WILL NOT – " _he shrieked, his eyes flashing red again – was it only Thor's imagination, or was Loki ever so slightly blue? – and staying that way, " – _CALL ME A LIAR, ODINSON!"_

Out of habit, Thor hand opened and it was a split second later when the familiar ring of Mjolnir sounded through the air as the hammer slid into Thor's grip. "Release me," he said to Loki, who was pressing both hands to Thor's throat. "Release me! You do not – " He coughed, feeling the lack of air start to affect him. " – need to do this – you are not in – your right mind!"

"Right mind?" hissed the trickster god, his devilishly red eyes narrowing. "_Right mind?_ I am in more control of myself than I ever was, _Odinson._ You will not tell me what to do ever again!"

"LOKI!"

And, at once, Loki faltered.

As Thor's vision began to fade back in, he saw Loki, as blue as the ice they had encountered on Jotunnheim, turn his head over his shoulder to see Jane standing behind them, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her shoulders cloaked haphazardly with the blanket Thor had thrown over her earlier.

"What do you think you're doing?" she continued hotly, marching forward. "Seriously? I think all of the Dark Elves heard every goddamn noise you made within the past five minutes. You're lucky we aren't dead by now. Get off him."

To Thor's amazement, Loki stood without a word, his cuffed blue hands dropping to his front nearly uselessly, his red eyes staring blankly ahead of him.

"Thor," said Jane, "I think it's best if Loki and I spoke in private."

"Jane – "

"Please." There was a moment of silence. A very loud silence. And then – "I trust him."

Only one thought ran through Thor's mind as he walked away in a daze, Mjolnir still clasped tightly in his hand. _When did that happen?_

* * *

"What is it with you?" Jane demanded. "Tell me. Please don't just stand there."

"There is nothing _with _me," Loki said quietly, watching her with his red eyes.

She exhaled heavily, rubbing her eyes with her hand, and then placed her hands on her hips. "There _is_ something that's troubling you. A lot. And I don't think this has much to do with – with whatever Thor said about me."

"Which is a lie."

"Which is a lie," Jane parroted. "Whatever. Frankly, I could care less at the moment. I'm a little worried for my life right now, since you went berserk and probably called every single Dark Elf to our location with your freak out. Right _now,_ I want to know – " She gestured at him, his entire figure, which was icy blue and cloaked in dirty, dark green armor. " – who you are. Who you _really _are."

There was a change in him. One that was forced. Unnatural. He shut down, looking at her blankly, his red eyes almost… sad. "I do not want to," he said.

"Please, Loki."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No."

"Loki – please, it'll help. It'll help me, you, Thor – mostly you."

"No!" He clutched at his head, sinking to his knees. "No – I won't! No! No, you cannot – you cannot make me – please – I am not – you cannot tell me what to do!"

"Loki!" Jane ran over to him, coming to her knees, mirroring his position.

"I will not do it," he gasped, bowing his head. "I will not. I am not – I am not a – "

And she knew what it was. Because she'd been having that inner monologue for _days_. She knew exactly what was happening.

"I am not a monster," he cried. "I am not a monster, or a puppet – please, I am Loki! I am Asgardian, I only ever wished to be Asgardian, not Jotunn, not anything else – _stop, stop, I am not your puppet, your piece in your game – "_

"Malekith," said Jane aloud. "Stop."

_Do not toy with what you do not understand, mortal._

"Leave him alone."

_Oh, I will,_ said the voice. _If you are so insistent, I will leave him be. _

Loki remained on the ground, shaking, with Jane kneeling in front of him. There was a snap from the woods somewhere near where they were, and Jane spoke up. "Thor, not now, please."

_I am not Thor, little Midgardian._

And then she froze. And Loki, only a foot away from her, froze as well.

_You toy with worlds that you can hardly understand,_ said Malekith, his voice resonating through her mind. _You do not know your place._

And Loki looked up at her, his eyes fading from red to a very unnatural blue.

"You do not know your place," he said blankly.

Jane felt the blood drain from her face. At once, she wished for Thor to be there – she knew Loki would never hurt her, but _Malekith_ could, and most likely would.

"Your prince cannot help you." Loki's voice was cold and cruel. "You are on your own, pathetic mortal."

His skin began to fade to his Asgardian pale color. Soon, he looked like the Loki who had emerged from the heavens to take over Earth. His eyes, strikingly blue, searched hers hungrily, and at once, his bound hands shot out and grasped her neck, choking her.

It was as though everything had happened at once. There was a flash, and dozens of nameless, unidentifiable figures stood around them in the dark of the empty plain. With her heart beating a mile a minute, Jane saw the tallest and the most imposing one of them raise his hand.

Loki raised both of his as well, holding her above him and squeezing tighter.

"Lo – ki," she gasped.

And the figure in the background threw his hand down.

She was pitched toward the ground, her vision going black as her head twisted awkwardly upon the impact; Loki stood above her with his hands ready to grasp her again, his face blank of emotion. He reached down to grab her, and she did her best to avoid the sharp pain in her neck and her ribs as she tried to roll away – his hands clutched at her neck again –

And suddenly he was gone.

"JANE!"

At once, she was picked up and placed onto her feet. Thor was holding her, keeping her steady as she attempted to straighten her vision. "I cannot believe this," he was saying in a fit of fury. "He has been on their side all along. I should have suspected this would happen."

"Thor – "

"Stay with me," he said. "You cannot fight on your own."

_Yes,_ said Malekith in her mind. _Stay with him._

At once, she understood.

And her vision went black. At least, she thought it did. She felt herself falling, falling, falling – but she knew she wasn't. Instead, it was as though she were in a dark movie theater, watching her actions from a distance. She could still see from her eyes. But they were far. Very far.

_You have been compliant,_ said Malekith. _A true form of bait. The Prince of Asgard runs when you call._

_No,_ she thought desperately as she followed Thor as he approached Malekith's daunting form, which she saw from the theater-like point of view she was graced with. _Stop it. I didn't do anything to you._

_No, perhaps you have not done anything to me, _said Malekith, almost lazily. _But you will do much for me._

From the corner of her vision, she saw Loki rise as Thor called Mjolnir back to his hand. Loki rubbed his head, confused and disoriented, and suddenly, Jane felt a surge of hope.

_You can't control us all, _she thought fervently. _You can't possibly – _

_I need not worry about Loki Laufeyson. _Malekith's voice was short and frigid. _He will obey me. His loathsome sentiments toward his "family" are so strongly embedded within him that he needs no more coaxing from my hands._

Jane saw her hand rise in front of her. With a dagger.

_No,_ she thought. _No! Thor!_

It was then, as Loki's eyes met hers, that everything _truly _went black.

* * *

Being possessed by a Dark Elf, Loki noticed, was a completely different sensation than the one that he'd had while he was being possessed by Thanos. He felt as though he were completely detached from his limbs, like he was a string puppet – for lack of better comparison – for all to see and to laugh at.

With Thanos, he'd controlled his own actions.

With Malekith…

_Reminiscing about your days on Midgard? _Malekith's voice rang through his mind. _You are completely at my whim, Laufeyson. Just like your toy humans while you attempted to take over that pathetic planet._

With Malekith, Loki realized, he was completely susceptible to anything. Just like Barton. Erik Selvig. Countless of guards on Midgard.

_Look at how weak she is,_ snarled Malekith. _Look at how she responds to my actions._

And he saw her, following Thor with a calm, unbothered visage. The vision of Loki slamming Jane on the ground only a mere minute earlier flashed through his mind – _she should be reeling with pain,_ thought Loki.

_My powers of possession are quite deceptive, are they not? _said Malekith.

Loki saw Thor, protective and cautious, not at all like the clumsy and eager prince he'd known and grown up with, keep Jane behind him as he moved toward Malekith's tall and foreboding figure dressed in pitch black robes. _Fool,_ screamed Loki in his mind. _Fool – Thor, you fool!_

_Ah, you are thinking wisely,_ said Malekith. _See how they betray you? How weak they are? How Thor, once more, attempts to take your honor as he aims to destroy me?_

Loki remained silent, watching as Jane's hand pulled a hunting dagger Thor had given her earlier for protection from her tunic.

_Watch as I work, Laufeyson,_ Malekith continued. _And you will win so much of your own, in time._

Jane raised the dagger.

There was no way for him to produce magic. Instead, Loki bolted toward Jane and wrenched the dagger out of her hands – unsurprisingly, her expression remained dull and unresponsive. He could feel the rage emanating from Malekith's being. So he did the best thing that came to his mind.

Before he knew it, Thor was doubled over on his side, the dagger embedded deep within his ribcage. Loki let go, breathing heavily, letting Thor fall to the ground in pain; Jane stopped moving behind him, and there was a cackle from the Dark Elves surrounding them.

"Good work, Laufeyson," said Malekith softly. "I must admit. I was… somewhat apprehensive. I did not know if you would truly follow through with my plan."

"How could I let him take all the credit?" said Loki. "I have earned nothing. I have nothing to my name, nothing to prove my greatness as a would-be king."

"_Loki?"_ said Thor weakly from the ground, struggling to stand. "How – I have _told _you – "

"You were a fool to have trusted me." Loki's words were sharp and biting.

Thor groaned and, with a small grunt of discomfort, wrenched the dagger from out of his side. Panting, the thunder god stood and reached forward to grab Loki for the shoulder. Disgusted, Loki twisted to the side to avoid the motion, and Thor fell onto the ground once more.

"Look at you." His tone was quiet, disdainful. "Finally, you are before me."

"Loki," said Thor desperately, reaching up again. "Loki, my brother. Please."

"I am not your brother!" shrieked Loki. "To you, and to Frigga, and to Odin, I have always been _Loki Laufeyson, _the _Jotunn._ The _monster._ I am no _brother_ of yours!"

"How rude of me," Malekith interrupted, though he didn't sound apologetic whatsoever, "to have disturbed this lovely, deep conversation. However, I believe I made a deal with you, Laufeyson."

"My end of the bargain has been kept." The words were spat out with anger. "Now yours."

Malekith's eyes narrowed.

At once, Jane began to rise. Her breath began to quicken, and the dull look faded from her eyes. "Loki? Loki," she cried as her figure rose into the air. "Thor! Loki!"

A sacrifice. Malekith needed a sacrifice.

It was as if his entire life had been a blur up until that very moment. Loki heard nothing else as blood pounded through his ears – he watched as Jane was lifted up into the sky, as though submerged in water, and her voice faded away, though her mouth was wide open in the form of a scream.

"A life for a life," murmured Malekith.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see several Dark Elves train their weapons on him. Clearly, Loki wasn't trusted yet. Thor was still on the ground, watching Jane helplessly; he attempted to get up once or twice to no avail.

"What will it be, Thor Odinson?"

_Ah, _thought Loki. _I see. I am going to die._

The universe seemed to explode through Loki's mind. All nine realms passed through his mind's eye; he saw Asgard and its beauty; he saw Jotunnheim and its death-like, frigid ice; he saw Svartalfheim and Vanaheimr, both submerged in secret loathing for Asgard; he saw Midgard, unguided and unprotected. Unloved.

Like him.

_I am going to die._

And he saw Jane. Like him, she was alone here. But if he were to die at Thor's hand – or Malekith's mind – he wanted someone like him to bring Midgard the knowledge of what he could have done.

"What will it be?" repeated Malekith.

Torn, Thor's eyes switched between Jane, whose breath was rapidly being choked out of her lungs, and Loki, who stood silently, his head held high as he watched Jane in midair. At last, he said, "Take me as your hostage."

"Oh, no," said Malekith. "I am afraid, if I commit myself to such a tyrannous act, I shall never be forgiven by Asgard. No – I can get rid of the traitor or the outsider, both who are not welcome in Asgard. And so… your world shall be extinguished."

Thor shut his eyes.

"I'm waiting," said Malekith. There was a strangled sound from Jane as she attempted to breathe.

"I am sorry," said Thor. "I am so, so sorry."

And Thor looked over to Jane as her eyes rolled up into her head.

"You _fool," _cried Loki as he struggled against his cuffs. "Thor, you _fool!"_

Jane's body fell from the air to the ground with a _thump!_ and Loki could hardly draw air into his lungs. "THOR," he screamed. "THOR, YOU WILL RELEASE ME RIGHT _NOW!"_

"You should be happy," said Thor. "I saved your life."

"THOR, YOU IMBECILE – "

He'd thought he was the universe's most cunning being. How had he not seen through Thor's actions? Furious, Loki shook his hands as the binds jangled around his wrists. "THOR! THOR!"

Thor's eyes, dead and useless, rose to meet his.

_Why do you fight me? _said Malekith in his mind. _Do you still yearn for your brother's attention?_

"THOR, YOU IDIOTIC FIEND," shrieked Loki. "I CAN SAVE HER!"

There was a moment of silence, and then – _click._ The binds fell off of his wrists, and power surged through Loki as though he had just been submerged in a potion of never-ending strength. It was at that moment the Dark Elves caught on and began shooting, but Loki was a step ahead of them, raising a shield and blocking him, Thor, and Jane from their attacks.

_Pathetic,_ said Malekith. _You are more pathetic than I could have possibly imagined._

Blurs of black and white began to move toward him – Loki realized nearly too late that the Dark Elves were attacking and barely managed to whisk himself away to where Jane's body was. Picking her up, he nearly shoved her limp form to Thor, who was still kneeling on the ground silently.

"Take her!" Loki commanded. "Take her now – I will hold them off."

This was his sacrifice. He could hear the Dark Elves beginning to chant – Malekith's furious voice seemed to reverberate both within Loki's mind and all around him. He didn't have much time.

Closing his eyes, he placed a hand on Jane's forehead, feeling the thrill of power run down his arm. With it, he knew he was returning to his Jotunn form.

_She is GONE!_ spat Malekith. _SHE IS GONE!_

_If I am truly Jotunn, _Loki thought back viciously, _then I can give her my strength. If Midgardians are able to become immortal by eating the Apple of Idunn, then I can give her life by sacrificing my own._

He opened his eyes. _If I was meant to die as a worthless baby in the realm of ice, then my life is dispensable. _

Images of Odin and Frigga and Thor ran through his mind. Loki did not know if he would truly be able to face them again and forgive them for hiding from him his true heritage. No, he knew he could not forgive them. Thousands of years, he'd believed himself to be Asgardian, always second, always in Thor's shadow.

But that was only fitting to Midgardians, was it not? Midgard itself, really, which was always regarded as the weak one, the one that did not fit in.

If Loki was the weakest Asgardian, then Jane was the strongest Midgardian.

Loki removed his hand from her forehead and stepped away from Thor, who held her in awe. "She is warm," he said. "What… what did you do, Loki?"

The Dark Elves' chanting was louder, percussive, angry. Possessive.

"Jotunns have the ability to produce the cold." Loki's voice was quiet. "But Jotunns also have the ability to take that cold away. She lives."

With that, the Dark Elves rushed at him, and Loki's red eyes pulsed as he flung ice at the chanting beasts. It was a fight of shadows and glowing, white ice, of humming and thoughtless singing through his mind. Malekith's presence was lulling at every fabric of Loki's being.

"You cannot escape me, Laufeyson," murmured Malekith, though his voice seemed to be all around Loki. "Why fight?"

"I know I cannot escape you. But I have been shadowed my entire life. I have been a slave. At the whim of others. And I loathe no one as I loathe myself," said Loki coolly. "I am no one's puppet any longer. I do what I wish to do, and only what _I _wish to do."

"You are the God of Mischief for a reason, Silvertongue," snarled Malekith. The other Dark Elves hissed alongside him.

"Come back," said Thor from behind Loki. "We have found them. We shall return to Asgard and tell them of Malekith's plans!"

"No."

Loki turned, feeling the cold exude from his fingertips like a disease, and faced Thor fully, who held a trembling Jane in his arms, whose eyes were still shut. But she was alive.

"He is right," Loki continued, smiling jeeringly. "I am the God of Mischief for a reason._ I _play with others. _Others_ do not play with me. And I do not play very fair at all."

* * *

Ice. Ice everywhere. Svartalfheim was so frozen that it almost appeared to be Jotunnheim itself, and Thor hugged Jane closer to his chest to keep her shivering to a minimum. She still kept her eyes shut, but the telltale trembling in his arms was enough to tell her that she was alright.

But Loki was not.

Torn, Thor watched as Loki stood tall and unharmed in his Jotunn form against Malekith. Should he leave Jane and help Loki? Should he take Jane and go to Asgard, to receive aid?

"You will not escape, Liesmith!" called Malekith, the tone in his voice shaking with barely controlled rage.

"Escape?" Loki laughed. "Oh, I have tried to escape. Numerous, agonizing times. I will not leave now. You may come at me with your dark chants and your curses – Valhalla knows I have partaken in the same rituals." His blood eyes narrowed and glowed in the shadows the Dark Elves had casted. "I _know_ how you play this game."

"I can kill her again, and again, and again," said Malekith. "I will kill her a million times if I must. It is no problem for me!"

There was a sudden change in atmosphere. Thor felt it. Malekith felt it. The Dark Elves felt it. Even Jane, whose trembling halted on account of the feeling, groaned slightly in his arms.

"You will not touch her."

Thor knew the next words before they came out of his brother's mouth.

"She is mine."

And Loki leapt forward, his blue hands frosting the air as he moved, his mouth opening dangerously – a scream so painful, so achingly lonely, tore through the air for the longest time, and the air in front of Loki's shrieking lips froze as they pelted with his scream straight toward Malekith.

"Have you accepted your heritage?" screamed Malekith, his calm and cool visage now an image of ugly hatred. "Have you accepted yourself as a monster?"

But Loki ignored him, continuously shooting deadly daggers of ice at the Dark Elf. Thor looked down at the mortal he held in his arms worriedly. He saw with a jolt of surprise that her eyes, tired yet aware, were open.

"Jane," he started, nearly dropping her in shock. "You are awake."

"Yeah," she said, coughing. "I am. And you can put me down. I have to give Loki a piece of my mind."

"He is fighting."

"Why aren't you helping him?"

Taken aback, Thor furrowed his brows. "I was worried for your wellbeing."

"Well, I'm fine now," said Jane. "Thanks for your – " Here, she coughed and groaned from the effort. " – help, Thor. Really. But go help him."

"But you are – "

"If you don't help him," said Jane, "I will."

That was enough to do it for Thor, and he stood carefully, helping Jane to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," she said, shivering slightly. "Was it always so cold here? I was so warm just a moment ago."

Then she looked around. Her chocolate eyes, full of life again, widened as she took in their surroundings, and Thor saw her restrain herself as she caught onto the fighting between Loki and Malekith in the distance.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Oh my god. Thor, we're in plain view. How come we aren't hiding? Oh my god."

"Malekith is distracted," said Thor. "I cannot tell how, but Loki has taken all of Malekith's attention and has put it on himself. Even the other Dark Elves are distracted. I do not know how they cannot see us."

"It's a game," said Jane, understanding. "I know what he's doing. My mind is… free. I don't feel Malekith there anymore."

Perplexed, Thor regarded her closely. "You were – "

"Possessed?" finished Jane. "Yeah. I guess I was. He was… he was always at the edge of my consciousness. Always making me doubt myself. Always making me hate anything that was foreign to me. And then he let himself show."

There was a frustrated scream in the distance, and they saw Loki barely dodge a bolt of dark magic from a group of the Dark Elves. Malekith laughed wickedly from behind him. "You assume you can play my game, Laufeyson! I see no game here! Bring out your sacrifice. Where is that weakling mortal girl?"

"There is no sacrifice, and _this is not your game,_" Loki bellowed. "She is _mine, _and _you cannot have her!"_

Malekith looked around. "What have you done? WHERE ARE THEY?"

Beside him, Thor felt Jane freeze. "He can't see us?"

He understood at once. It was so clear. Loki's magic was so powerful, so unimaginably masterful, that their presence was hidden from Malekith completely. If only he'd left the binds off of Loki's wrists in the first place – Loki's sorcery would have kept them all safe. "He's hidden us. A protection spell. One of the most powerful spells known to any master sorcerer. It is a shame sorcerers are not admired upon Asgard."

"And he can't – Malekith can't _feel_ us, right?"

"I do not think so," said Thor, shaking his head, taking hold of Mjolnir, which was lying on the ground beside him. "I believe Loki's spell is great enough to hide our presence."

"_You will not have them," _screamed Loki. "_They are mine and mine only."_

"Greedy Prince of the Land of the Dead!" Malekith roared back. "You play your games far too recklessly!"

Loki's snicker came viciously and derisively, as though he suddenly had a change of heart and was no longer fighting the elf, although his eyes were still a furious shade of red and his skin was the deepest blue Thor had ever seen. "What game is fun when it is not played recklessly?"

He opened his mouth again and screamed, letting the ice fly from his fingertips.

* * *

Loki was not cold. He was, in fact, burning with the ice that surrounded him.

And it was _fun._

He'd had fun with magic, but after thousands of years with it and not learning a single new spell, he'd grown weary and bored. But this – this was new. This was exciting. This was a whole different game, another field to master. Power, beautiful power, was right at the tips of his ice blue fingers. And combined with magic – he was thrilled just thinking about it. The possibilities!

And Malekith was his first contender. A worthy contender who would provide a great challenge. Loki was no _monster._ He just played his games very, very well.

When Malekith, chanting dark spells angrily in an attempt to catch Loki off guard, stuttered out of the cold of the ice around him and failed in activating his attack, Loki took the moment to reseal the charm he'd placed on Thor and Jane. He felt the second heartbeat, the strength that came from Jane's body, and knew at once she was alright.

_No one touches what is mine,_ he thought to himself.

_Is she truly yours? _Malekith goaded.

_Yes, _Loki thought back. _My magic is within her, giving her life. She is mine._

And what a creature she was. He could _feel_ her. He could taste her knowledge, the understanding she had of science, whatever it was Midgard studied.

He did not hate her. She was like him. Unaccepted and unwanted in her society. But she was smart. Powerful. Beautiful.

He did not love her, either – he did not know if he _could_ love. But they were connected, now, and whatever pain cast upon Jane would be cast upon him, as well, and likewise the other way around. He could not bear that.

"Why do you not attack?" Malekith screamed to his Dark Elves. "You've faltered. _Why are you not attacking?"_

"He is strong," said one of them.

"He will kill us," said another.

"And if not him, then his sibling."

"Weaklings," screamed Malekith. "If you will not kill him, I will."

His eyes turned onto Loki's, swirling with the deep black shadows Malekith so expertly wielded. "You may be of Jotunn descent, _Laufeyson,_" Malekith said, "but you do not understand your weaknesses."

The world turned black. Everything was masked, screened from Loki's eyes. Succumbed to a world with no vision, he lost his ground – _get up, get up, _he said to himself, _you were born in the shadows, get UP – _and he felt the shadows press into his chest.

"How do the shadows feel now, Silvertongue?"

"Release me," Loki gasped.

"I refuse."

"Release me – "

His chest compressed even more; Loki spluttered, gagging, and the shadows immediately plunged into his mouth.

"I will tear you open," snarled Malekith, "from the inside out." He paused, and Loki could imagine him grinning maliciously and cocking his head to the side in mocking contemplation. "Jotunns are weak against shadows. They are born in a realm of ice, but are unused to corruption and disillusionment. You are unique in your ways, Laufeyson."

Loki could almost see the stars of Asgard in front of him, desperately searching for air as his chest heaved against his shadows. If he could see the stars again, just _once_, he would be –

"_His name," _roared a voice Loki was almost far too glad to hear, "_is not Laufeyson!"_

* * *

The rest of the ordeal was difficult to summarize. Remember, even. It had been tough. When Malekith had called upon shadows to drown them in a world of darkness, the most horrible feeling of suffocation encased Jane, and she honestly would have preferred to die than to experience that. Beside her, she felt Thor whirling Mjolnir around, attempting to whisk some of the shadows away in order to see. But the dark was relentless, growing thicker and thicker than Jane would care to explain.

"I cannot see," Thor heaved in frustration. "This blasted darkness. I am useless."

"It's just smoke, right?" said Jane.

"I do not know. Perhaps. Of a special kind. Neither of us have a torch, or else we would not be in this predicament – "

There was a shriek nearby – Loki's. Malekith's voice followed, almost inaudible, but clearly he was enjoying himself, and at once, Jane felt a terrifying pain erupt in her chest. As though she were _drowning._

"Thor," she gasped. "Thor. I can't breathe."

Thor was immediately holding her, supporting her, saying, "Look at me. Look at me." But she could hardly see straight. If only she could have some light –

Light. She always had a flashlight on her. Being an astrophysicist and _not_ carrying around a flashlight was like being a – for lack of a better term, she noticed with some embarrassment – a Pokémon trainer without his or her Pokémon. _Or Pokédex,_ she thought with some giddiness – the lack of air was getting to her.

She fumbled for her keys – she had a mini-flashlight on there, she knew she did – and nearly tripped over herself in the process as she struggled to keep air flowing into her lungs. Thor, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem breathing; he looked uncomfortable, but not as though he were wasting away into the darkness like she was.

"Yes," she breathed when she found her keys, which had somehow not disappeared since her travel to Asgard. And she switched it on.

As though they were repelled by the small LED light, the shadows quickly scurried away. Amazed, Thor hugged her. "Midgardians," he said. "So resourceful."

Mjolnir began to whirl once more, and he was gone. She was left, panting in the wake of his shadowy trail, on her own. _This must be how Loki feels now,_ she thought in her last moment of consciousness.

_Makes sense. Because he saved you. He brought you back to _life,_ Jane._

And she knew that this _was_ happening to him. She could feel everything. And it was horrible.

At once, the shadows vanished. Her light, which had been giving Thor a sense of direction, was useless, and the tightness in her chest was relinquished. She gasped at once, struggling to take in air; the feeling of air rushing into her lungs was burning and painful.

When she could see straight, she nearly cried with relief. Thor was standing above Malekith, who was pinned to the ground by Mjolnir. Loki, curled into himself and trembling, seemed nearly intangible.

"His name is not Laufeyson," said Thor, his voice booming. The few Dark Elves who were watching said nothing, nor did they move to help Malekith. "His name is only what he chooses it to be."

"Prince of Asgard," spat Malekith. "Come out from your hiding place, have you?"

"You are subject to the trials and testaments of our father, Odin," continued Thor, taking Malekith's hands and quickly holding them in a position he would not be able to attack in. "Your rights will be determined by the court of Asgard."

Thor procured the cuffs that had bound Loki earlier for so long, clasping them around Malekith, and letting go of the Dark Elf's wrists. He called Mjolnir back to his palm.

Malekith writhed on the ground, scarred and bloodied. "You – you cannot do this. You cannot take away my abilities. I am a _master – _you cannot rid me of my life – "

"You have rid so many of their own lives," said Thor, his eyes narrowing. "And you have tortured my brother and one of the most intelligent mortals known to Asgard and the other nine realms beyond recognition."

"You cannot _possibly _– "

"I can."

Malekith leapt to his feet, baring his teeth at Thor and lunging forward with his bound hands. But his movements were weak and slow; he cried out at his attempt to use his dark magic, and Jane knew at once that his powers were taken from him.

"Do not fight," said Thor, his voice lowering. "You will not win against us, Malekith of the Dark Elves."

She heard Malekith scream. In a daze, Jane padded toward Loki as Thor called for Heimdall – who he could call now to bring them back, whereas before, they would have been detected by the Dark Elves – and knelt beside the fallen god.

"Thank you," she murmured.

With his eyes still red as the stardust she'd seen painting the Asgardian skies and skin still as blue as Earth's deep blue of the early dawn, he looked up at her with what seemed to be faint recognition. "Jane?"

"It's over, you know," she told him. "I don't know why you did it, but… thanks. Seriously."

He exhaled heavily through his nose, rolling onto his back and looking up at the deep black sky of Svartalfheim. "I do not know why either, myself," he replied. "But you may consider yourself welcome."

Jane carefully sat down next to him, watching as Thor led Malekith over, who lumbered toward them with a gruesome sneer on his face. "What will you do now, Loki?"

"What I have always done, I suppose," said Loki. "Linger around the palace and watch as Thor becomes king."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes," said Loki. "But I have done all I can. And I am _tired_," he added, admitting it grudgingly. "I am tired of it all. I want to leave."

"You'd think spending thousands of years with family would cause you to want to leave," said Jane, smiling.

"You would think." His voice was lighter, but still exhausted. "Midgardians believe their sayings to be quite unique."

"They _are_ unique," said Thor, as he pulled Malekith upright and stood close to Jane and Loki, who was still lying on his back and staring up at the sky. "Heimdall! Take us home."

The sky opened, and the world vanished beneath Jane's feet.

* * *

Admittedly, Jane was surprised when Loki did not hide from the court and from Odin when they arrived at Midgard. Frigga leapt at her son, weeping, stroking his ill-kept hair and apologizing for whatever she'd done wrong. Loki did nothing but stay still in her embrace, his face pressed against his mother's bosom as she pulled him down to her height to reach him. His eyes shut while in his arms, and for the first time, he looked relaxed.

Meanwhile, Malekith was pulled from his knees to his feet by the Einherjar, who glared down at him with no mercy. "You have no business with Svartalfheim!" Malekith cried. "I will find a way to tear all of you apart – yourmagic will not stop me from reacquiring my own!"

"Loki, my son," said Frigga, stroking Loki's hair. "Loki. Oh, Loki. You are safe here."

Loki said nothing.

"Keep him locked away in the magic cell until his trial," said Thor. "The All Father will see to it that Malekith is contained properly and is given the proper punishment for his deeds."

As the crowd trickled away and the Einherjar took Malekith to the prisons, Thor moved toward Jane, who stood awkwardly beside Sif in the throne room. "Jane," he told her, "would you like to return to Midgard immediately? Or perhaps stay a small while longer?"

While she appreciated the beauty of Asgard… she was tired and she missed the familiarity of her home. Even when she'd returned from Svartalfheim, she'd been gawked at as though she were a whole different species, though she looked quite similar to the gods she was moving around with in terms of structure. She knew she was still unwelcome and hardly worthy. She figured as much, and really, it was alright. It was the nature of the beast to be afraid of what was unknown.

And she really _did_ want to go home.

"I can visit, right?" she said, grinning.

"Of course," said Thor, smiling right back at her.

Beside them, Sif looked slightly confused. "You are not staying, Lady Jane?"

"No," Jane answered. "I'd much rather stay on my own planet. Plus," she added, knowing exactly what Sif was thinking, "there's no need for me to be here on Asgard. No one's waiting on me here."

"You are always welcome," said Thor, hugging her.

"Thanks," Jane said. "I appreciate it. Really. And Sif – uh, Lady Sif?"

"Sif will do," said the female warrior, still looking perplexed. "Yes?"

Jane paused, unsure of how to word her next phrase. Finally – "Good luck. You have thousands of years to make this work."

Sif frowned for a split second before her eyes lit up, and the smile on her face was breathtakingly beautiful – Jane wondered how Thor never saw her in the first place. _Men._ "Thank you, Lady Jane."

"Jane will do," said Jane teasingly.

"Jane. And thank you, thank you," said Sif, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

When the two pulled away from each other, Jane noticed Thor scratching the back of his neck. "Have I missed something?" he inquired.

"Still a fool," said a voice from behind Jane. Loki stepped forward and bowed slightly at the two women. "You have yet to learn the conversations between women."

"Brother," said Thor.

"Ah," said Loki, his eyebrows rising. "Not just yet. But perhaps one day again."

Thor, deflating, laid a hand on Loki's armored shoulder. "You are suited to travel. Where are you heading?"

"Away," said Loki. "I am sick of Asgard."

"What blunt words." Thor sighed and folded his thick arms over his chest. "Where _to,_ Loki?"

"I have not quite decided. I have seen all the nine realms, and I am afraid I am all too comfortable with Svartalfheim, more than I am inclined to admit."

"We are all far too comfortable with Svartalfheim," agreed Thor.

Loki remained silent for a while, before speaking up again. "I do not know how welcome I will be in other realms. But I will try to find my place."

"Why will you not stay?"

"I am an outsider," said Loki. "I am no longer part of Asgardian society."

"Loki," Thor began, "you realize you _do_ have a family."

The god of mischief shrugged. "Perhaps I will travel to Jotunnheim," he continued in a quieter voice. "Spend time studying the realm in person rather than through textbooks and warfare."

He walked away without another word, and Jane, Thor, and Sif were left wondering what happened to the prince who was so eager for revenge.

* * *

It had been a month since Jane had returned to Earth. New York – surprise, surprise – had had to rebuild from the cataclysmic attack that had occurred prior to her departure. It was still very much under construction but thanks to the efforts of Tony Stark, billionaire prodigal son of science, and the rest of the Avengers (save for Thor), the city fared much better than before.

She was being paid to stay in the city by SHIELD, and she lived in a penthouse and worked at Stark Tower during the day. She normally had no visitors (except Darcy, who simply invited herself over and walked through the door whenever she felt like it). Erik was constantly travelling with SHIELD, and she rarely saw him.

So when there was a knock on her door at ten at night on a Sunday, she padded to the door with slight disorientation and was stunned to see Loki waiting beyond the threshold, his hand poised to knock on the wood again.

He simply watched her, and she held his gaze without saying a word, before letting him in quietly.

"Jotunnheim not to your liking?" she asked him after a moment.

"I have developed a taste for it," he admitted. "But I have seen all that needs to be seen."

Pleased, she nodded and questioned, "So how long are you staying?"

He only looked at her with his brows raised high on his forehead.

"Indefinitely, for the time being, I guess." She smiled to herself. "I haven't felt very cold lately. Seems like you've gotten used to the temperatures of Jotunnheim."

"Yes," he agreed. "And I have felt much more comfortable with my surroundings. You are pleased with your workplace."

"I love it," she told him honestly. "But I have one question."

He waited for her to continue.

"Aren't you worried about SHIELD finding you?" she asked.

"You wound me, Jane." Loki's smile grew. "I protected you from the likes of Malekith. Surely you are not worried about _SHIELD _discovering me?"

"No, I guess not."

He made a noise at the back of his throat and looked around at her pent house.

She could feel his heart. It was… odd. She felt his mind whirl with the knowledge of the universe, the mischief he could cause, the slight aversion he still had to Earth –

But she was pleased to find that he felt no hatred toward her. Instead, he seemed at ease. Willing to be on good terms. Willing to _work _with her.

"We're okay, right?" she asked.

He nodded, turning his eyes back on her. "Yes, we are… 'okay,' as you say."

"You don't hate me."

"I do not hate you," he told her. "In fact, I very much like you. You are like me. And through my travels, I'm ashamed to admit I have had to mature in order to cope with myself." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I loathed _myself_, Jane. And that was why I loathed you." He sat carefully on her couch, as though afraid it would suck him in with its cushions and never relinquish him back to the rest of the pent house.

Jane felt whatever tension in her chest disappear. "Yeah. Me too. I mean, you did… uh…"

"Take thousands of lives in this city," he supplied.

"Take thousands of live in this city," she repeated. "Yeah. And I don't think you'll ever find some way to get people to forget about that, unless you really _can _bring everyone back from the dead. But I… I feel you. Is that weird? That's weird. Sorry."

"I feel you, as well," he told her. "You are fueled by my life, Jane. It is my strength flowing through your veins. Alas, your heart is still mortal, and you will live a mortal life. But you are alive through me. Jotunns control the cold. 'Scientifically speaking,' your mortal heart needed aid from an outside source of temperature in order to restart it. The warmth within you is the warmth I gave to you."

"Do you regret it?" she asked him.

He seemed a bit lost as to what her meaning was, but he caught on quickly. "You are referring to the lives that were lost that day. Am I supposed to regret it?"

"Most people would."

"I am not 'most people,' I am afraid."

"You'll learn," she said to him. "Sooner or later, anyway. You're adapting to our style already," she added, motioning to the way he had unconsciously placed his feet on her coffee table.

"You are mocking me."

"I'm allowed. You're in my house."

There was a long silence, but Jane noted that it was a very comfortable one. She sat beside him and placed her feet beside his much larger ones on the coffee table and reclined on the back of the couch.

Before long, Loki spoke up. "You are mine, you know."

"I know."

"I do not mean that as a derogative term."

"I know."

"But I _brought you back – _"

"I _know,_ Loki." She sighed and faced him. "Look, I'm not going to leave. I promise you. I won't abandon you, or tell you that I don't appreciate what you've done, and I won't put you second. I _promise._ I can't tell you how much it means to me that I'm still here. Not gone. You saved my life, Loki. And I know one life can't make up for the thousands lost, but after what I've seen… well, we can learn to cope through it together. But please," she continued, grasping his cold hand and leaning into him, "_please_ don't be afraid, because I won't leave. I promise. You aren't in anyone's shadow anymore."

"I am still an outsider," he whispered.

"Aren't we all?" she retorted. "That's human nature. We just live with it. Some… more than others. But you just have to promise you'll try to learn how to live life again."

"I cannot promise such a thing, Jane."

"But you can try."

He shut his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "I have not been this honest about myself in centuries."

Jane felt a spark of pride run through her at his comment but only responded, "I'm glad you got it out, then. It'll be a long, winding road until you figure yourself out. And I know that you've been messed with, because of Thanos and Malekith and all of them. But we'll… we'll get through it." She felt his cold hand grow warm as they shared their temperature.

"Mine," he said after a long pause, on the verge of drifting off to sleep. "I have not… had something of mine in… such a while."

She smiled, but said nothing more.

* * *

**Wow! This was coorrrrrr-**_**ny!**_

**Anyway, hope it was a good enough ending. Thanks for sticking by. This ended up being a super long finish, but I'm glad I was able to power through. **

**Can't wait to see what this fandom has in store **_**after**_** the movie comes out!**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
